A copper wire has been hitherto used as an electric wire which is used in a wire harness of an automobile and the like. In recent years, lightness has been required for the electric wire. Therefore, development of an electric wire having a weight lighter than a copper wire has been desired.
As a metallic wire having a weight lighter than a copper wire, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2014-185355 discloses a hot-dip Al-coated steel wire obtained by subjecting a steel wire to hot-dip aluminum-plating. More specifically, the hot-dip Al-coated steel wire is produced by dipping a steel wire which may have a zinc plated layer or a nickel plated layer on its surface in molten aluminum, and then continuously drawing up the steel wire from the molten aluminum to the air.